Sasuke Investigation
by yukka-keehl
Summary: Naruto harus mendapatkan Sakura bagaimanapun juga. Hal pertama yang harus dia lakukan adalah membuat Sakura membenci Sasuke, dan hal yang kedua adalah membuat Sakura menyukai Naruto. Naruto meminta bantuan pada kawan-kawannya untuk sebuah penyelidikan rahasia. Berhasil tidaknya, tentu bukan tergantung pada aksinya. SasuNaru. Shounen-ai! RnR?


**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing : **SasuNaru

**Genre : **Romance, Comedy

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **Shounen-ai, LIME, typo, dll.

Selamat Menikmati :3

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Jadi, kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Kiba.

"Padahal aku masih ingin makan... huhuhu..." keluh Chouji.

"Ha... merepotkan." Tambah si rambut nanas.

"Dengar, tolong bantu aku untuk sebuah penyelidikan." Kata si pirang.

"Penyelidikan?" Chouji bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa menyelidik siapa?"

"Tentu saja. Kita akan menyelidiki Sasuke." Jawab si pirang.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Kau suka padanya?"

"Gila! Aku kan suka Sakura. Lagipula aku ini normal."

"Lalu?"

"Sakura itu menyukai Sasuke." Kata si pirang serius.

"Hoo... aku pikir apa. Semua orang juga sudah tahu kalau tentang itu."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku-tidak Kita akan mengumpulkan bukti bahwa Sasuke itu tidak pantas untuk Sakura dan menunjukkannya pada Sakura. Hohoho, dengan begitu Sakura akan jatuh cinta padaku yang telah memberitahunya." Dan si pirang berseri-seri sendiri dengan imajinasi luar biasanya.

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya bisa memandangnya dengan setengah mata layaknya mata Gintoki pada TV series 'Gintama'. Mereka bersumpah tidak akan mengatakan 'tidak mungkin' kepada si pirang walaupun mereka sangat ingin mengatakannya.

"Jadi bukti seperti apa yang harus kita temukan?" tanya Kiba.

"Apakah mungkin Sasuke suka bermain dengan banyak cewek dan suka pergi ke club?"

"Saa... tidak tahu." Jawab si pirang lurus.

'hoo... jadi kau tidak berpikir sampai sana?' kata ketiga sahabatnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, jika begitu kita mulai penyelidikannya dari hari ini." Kata si pirang sambil menggebrak meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"APA?!"

Kiba+Shikamaru+Chouji= _**#jawsdrop**_

**SASUKE INVESTIGATION**

_-Start-_

_[Grup LINE, 'Sasuke Investigation']_

**Hari pertama, 15:36**

_**Chouji:**_

Bagaimana kita memulai ini?

_**Naruto:**_

Catat saja semua yang Sasuke lakukan! Kita tak butuh perkenalan atau apapun itu.

_**Catatan Chouji:**_

Baiklah. Jadi, Sasuke sore ini nampaknya tidak berada di kelas. Setelah itu aku mencarinya ke kantin. Dan aku tidak melihat dia berada di kantin. Padahal jam sore seperti ini, adalah jam pulang sekolah. Biasanya semua orang pergi ke kantin, tapi dia tidak.

_**Kiba:**_

Cukup, kita tidak menanyakan apa yang tidak dia lakukan, Chouji. Kita harus mencatat apa yang dia lakukan. Dan selain itu, bukankah pada saat jam pulang sekolah semua orang pulang ke rumah daripada pergi ke kantin?

_**Shikamaru:**_

Dan lagipula, Chouji, kau tak usah menulisnya di catatan, cukup di obrolan saja. Tunggu, jadi berarti kau sedang berada di kantin? Apa kau sedang makan, Chouji?!

_**Chouji:**_

Maafkan aku, tapi perutku tak tertolong. TT^TT

_**Naruto:**_

Sudahlah. Kita biarkan saja Chouji untuk makan. Sekarang ini aku melihat Sasuke sedang berjalan di koridor, dia nampaknya hendak menuju pintu keluar gedung sekolah kita.

_**Kiba:**_

Sudah pasti. Dia hendak pulang.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Ya, hendak pulang.

_**Chouji:**_

Ho, pulang ya.

_**Naruto:**_

Maksudku, kalian dimana? Kita harus mengikuti Sasuke.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Di gerbang sekolah.

_**Kiba:**_

Aku bersama Shikamaru, jadi aku juga sama berada di gerbang sekolah.

_**Chouji:**_

Kantin.

_**Naruto:**_

APPAAAAA?! Kalian niat gak sih ngebantu aku? Kalian hanya melakukan hal yang biasa kalian lakukan. Pokoknya, Kiba, Shika, kalian tunggu disana sampai Sasuke keluar, dan ikuti dia. Lalu untuk Chouji, cepat makannya!

_**Shikamaru:**_

Aih, merepotkan.

_**Kiba:**_

Daripada menunggu disini, aku akan ke TKP.

_**Naruto:**_

Bagus, Kiba. Kau memang sahabatku. Aku sangat terharu.

_**Chouji:**_

Aku juga sudah selesai makan, dan akan segera ke tempat tersangka.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Tersangka? Kau kira Sasuke itu semacam kriminal?

_**Naruto:**_

Aku suka sebutan itu, Chouji. Dia adalah kriminal yang telah merebut Sakura dariku.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Terserahlah.

_**Kiba:**_

Aku sudah berada di tempat, nampaknya Sasuke sedang menunggu seseorang disana.

_**Naruto:**_

Apa?! Siapa yang dia tunggu?! Jangan-jangan dia berencana pulang bersama Sakura?!

_**Shikamaru:**_

Jangan histeris begitu, Naruto. Aku rasa Sasu-eh Uchiha memang sedang menunggu seseorang.

_**Naruto:**_

Tidakkk! TT^TT semoga bukan Sakura, semoga bukan Sakura, semoga bukan Sakura.

_**30 menit kemudian**_

_**Kiba:**_

Seberapa lama lagi dia akan menunggu orang yang ditunggunya?

_**Shikamaru:**_

Sepertinya Sasu-eh Uchiha adalah orang yang setia. Bukankah itu baik untuk Sakura?

_**Naruto:**_

Berhenti berbicara seolah kalian mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura... aku bisa menangis nih... TT^TT

_**Chouji:**_

Tadi aku bertemu Ino, dan bertanya mengenai Sakura. Katanya Sakura sudah pulang daritadi...

_**Kiba:**_

Apa? Jadi siapa yang dia tunggu?

_**Naruto:**_

Jahat! Jadi kalian benar-benar berpikir bahwa Sasuke sedang menunggu Sakura, hah?

_**Shikamaru:**_

Tunggu, bukankah orang yang sering dia tunggu saat pulang sekolah itu adalah kau Naruto?

_**Kiba:**_

Benar, kalian kan rumahnya se-arah, dan memang tiap hari pulang bersama. Tidak aneh jika dia sedang menunggumu, Naruto?

_**Chouji:**_

Aku tidak percaya mempunyai teman sepertimu, Naruto.

_**Naruto:**_

Gasp! Benar, dia sedang menungguku! Mengapa dia tidak meneleponku atau sms-ku?! Aku harus segera menemui Sasuke. Aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian.

_**Kiba:**_

Baiklah...

_**Chouji:**_

Saat ini Naruto sedang menghampiri Sasuke dan dia dengan senyum tololnya meminta maaf pada Sasuke yang telah membuatnya menunggu lama.

_**Kiba:**_

Sasuke nampaknya tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, namun dia menjitak kepala Naruto dengan keras.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Nampaknya Sasu-eh Uchiha itu melakukan apa yang sangat ingin kita lakukan pada Naruto.

_**Kiba:**_

Benar sekali.

_**Chouji:**_

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berjalan keluar dari gedung Sekolah. Dia menuju tempatmu, Shika. Bersembunyilah!

_**Kiba:**_

Aku rasa kau telat Chouji, sekarang ini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bertemu Shikamaru dan mengobrol dengannya.

Kenapa kau belum pulang Shikamaru?, tanya Sasuke.

Aku sedang menunggu Kiba, dia nampaknya masih berkutat di wc, jawab Shikamaru sinting. Seenaknya saja dia ngomong begitu, _excuse_ macam apa itu?!

_**Chouji:**_

Sudahlah Kiba, Naruto sudah menarik-narik Sasuke untuk segera pulang dan tidak lagi menanyakan hal yang lain-lain kepada Shikamaru.

_**Kiba:**_

Baka-Shika.

_**Chouji:**_

Kau memaki-maki Shikamaru pun, Shika itu tak akan peduli, Kiba.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Tadi aku bertemu Naruto dan Sasu-

_**Kiba:**_

Eh Uchiha?! Sudahlah, kami sudah melihatnya. Dan kau cukup memanggilnya dengan Sasuke saja.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Biar telihat keren, kan kita ini semacam agen yang sedang menyelediki target. Jika kita memanggilnya Sasuke bukankah kita terlihat seperti orang yang dekat dengannya?

_**Kiba:**_

Sepertinya hari ini Sasuke mendapat banyak julukan, dari Tersangka hingga Target.

_**Chouji:**_

Aku rasa kita sudahi saja ini. Lagipula Sasuke sedang bersama Naruto. Tentunya Naruto mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Baiklah. Penyelidikan hari ini sepertinya tidak berarti.

**Hari pertama, 21:24**

_**Naruto:**_

Aku mendapat info baru.

_**Kiba:**_

Kau darimana saja? dan kenapa kau baru memberitahunya pada kami?

_**Naruto:**_

Aku belajar bersama Sasuke. Aku meminjam laptop Sasuke dan aku menemukan photo Sasuke dengan seorang wanita.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Siapa wanita itu?

_**Naruto:**_

Kata Sasuke wanita berambut merah itu sepupunya, namanya Karin.

_**Kiba:**_

Whut?! Jadi kau melihat-lihat photo-photo Sasuke tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi?!

_**Shikamaru:**_

Kalau dia cuman sepupunya, berarti photo itu sama sekali tidak berarti.

_**Naruto:**_

Aku tahu, tapi aku tak dapat menemukan apapun kecuali photo aku dan Sasuke di laptopnya, photo bersama sepupunya pun cuman ada satu buah. Dan itu photo itu disimpan pun karena sepupunya Karin belum mendapatkan photonya. Jadi dengan terpaksa dia menyimpannya.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Itu artinya Sasuke hanya ingin menyimpan photomu dengannya saja.

_**Kiba:**_

Ngomong-ngomong kemana Chouji?

_**Shikamaru:**_

Jam segini anak itu sudah berada di dunia lain. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau masih berada di rumah Sasuke sekarang ini?

_**Naruto:**_

Ya, memang kenapa?

_**Shikamaru:**_

Entah mengapa aku sangat khawatir padamu, Naruto. Cepatlah pulang!

_**Naruto:**_

Tapi Sasuke sedang mandi, aku akan pulang setelah Sasuke selesai mandi.

_**Kiba:**_

Whut?! Mandi jam segini?! Kau benar-benar harus pulang sebelum Sasuke selesai mandi.

_**Naruto:**_

Hah, kenapa? Tapi, baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang, lagipula orang tuaku sudah meneleponku beberapa kali.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Naruto benar-benar tidak peka.

_**Kiba:**_

Ya, benar-benar tidak peka.

**Hari kedua, 12:21**

_**Chouji:**_

Aku dengar Sasuke sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah. Mungkin Sasuke sedang melamun.

_**Naruto:**_

Ngaco! Sasuke selalu serius dan fokus! Pasti ada hal lain disana.

_**Kiba: **_

Halaman belakang sekolah ya? Seseorang pasti sedang menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke.

_**Naruto:**_

Argh! That lucky bastard!

_**Shikamaru:**_

Aku sudah berada di lokasi. Dan aku melihat Sasuke sedang bersama Sakura.

_**Naruto:**_

Apa?! Sakura?! Tidaaakk! Penyelidikan ini benar-benar membuatku sakit hati.

_**Kiba:**_

Bukankah kau sendiri yang memulai penyelidikan ini, Naruto?

_**Chouji:**_

Nampaknya ini bukan penyelidikan yang memberimu keuntungan, Naruto. Justru penyelidikan ini nampaknya membuat Sakura tambah suka. Karena ya... Sasuke tidak pernah melihat wanita lain.

_**Naruto:**_

Huhuhu... rasanya hatiku ditusuk seribu jarum... TT^TT

_**Shikamaru:**_

Aku melihat Sakura memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Sasuke. Aku tak dapat mendengar jelas percakapan mereka.

_**Kiba:**_

Coba kau lebih dekat sedikit dengan mereka, Shika.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Sedang kulakukan. Aku mendengar sakura mengatakan 'Besok jam sembilan pagi ya...'

_**Chouji:**_

Tak salah lagi, mereka pergi nge-_date_.

_**Kiba:**_

Sebaiknya besok kita harus siap-siap mengikuti Sasuke sebelum jam sembilan pagi.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Kemana Naruto?

_**Chouji+Kiba:**_

Mati ditusuk seribu jarum.

**Hari kedua, 15:37**

_**Kiba:**_

Sore ini aku memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Sasuke, berhubung aku juga harus menjenguk Naruto yang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu gara-gara _shock_ berat dan sakit.

Dan sepertinya Sasuke sangat mengkhawatirkan Naruto. Walaupun aku tak dapat menebak ekspresinya, tapi perasaanku berkata demikian.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Sepertinya apa yang kita pikirkan sama, Kiba.

_**Kiba:**_

Tapi mengapa Sasuke menerima ajakan Sakura?

_**Shikamaru:**_

Soal aku itu tak tahu. Dan isi dari amplop itu pun aku tidak tahu.

_**Kiba:**_

Kalau soal isi dari amplop itu sih aku tahu. Isinya tiket masuk ke _Amusement Park._

_**Shikamaru:**_

He? Kenapa kau tahu?

_**Kiba:**_

Aku bertamu ke rumah Sasuke sekarang ini. Dan aku menanyakan apa isi amplop itu, Sasuke pun memberitahuku bahwa amplop itu tiket ke _Amusement Park_ yang diberikan oleh Sakura.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Bertamu? Menanyakan isi amplop? Kau benar-benar tidak berhati-hati.

_**Kiba:**_

Tapi semua orang pun akan penasaran jika melihat amplop itu, aku rasa menanyakannya pun adalah hal yang wajar.

Dan lagi, aku terpaksa menunggu Sasuke, katanya sebelum menjenguk Naruto, dia akan membawa makanan buatan Ibunya untuk Naruto.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Sudahlah. Aku nanti akan menyusul untuk menjenguk Naruto. Aku sedang menunggu Chouji makan.

_**Kiba:**_

Baiklah.

**["Sasuke Investigation", paused]**

"Syukurlah Sasuke sudah pulang lebih dulu." Kata Kiba. Dia pun langsung mengistirahatkan punggungnya ke sebuah sofa di kamar Naruto.

"Sepertinya dia tidak merasa enak karena kita bertiga." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Kupikir karena kalian itu berisik." Sahut Naruto yang katanya sedang sakit.

"Hey! Diantara kami, kaulah yang paling berisik, Naruto!" protes Chouji.

"Tenanglah Chouji... bukankah kau senang pergi kerumahku ini? Disini banyak makanan, jadi kau makan saja." Naruto berdiri dari tidurnya dan memutar-mutar tubuhnya pegal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak dapat berpikir bagaimana bisa Sasuke sabar berada di sampingmu, Naruto." Chouji pun mengambil makanan yang bergeletakan di kamar Naruto dan melahapna.

Sedangkan itu, Kiba dan Shikamaru saling menatap penuh arti. Sepertinya Chouji tidak tahu mengenai apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

"Hanya gara-gara Sakura kau jadi seperti ini. Masih banyak wanita di dunia ini, kau bisa memilih satu atau dua diantara mereka." Kata Chouji.

"Ya, tapi aku tergila-gila dengan Sakura." Jawab Naruto. "Namun, hari ini aku merasa sangat aneh, hatiku merasa sangat aneh."

Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Chouji pun mau tidak mau menatap Naruto yang telah berkata demikian. Nampaknya memang sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di dalam diri Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu pada Sasuke. Hal itu tidak dapat dibantah." Naruto meremas kuat dadanya sendiri. "Tapi disisi lain, aku merasa cemburu pada Sakura."

Dan Chouji yang sedang makan _potato chips_ pun tersendak.

"Dengan kata lain kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa?! Aku menyukai Sasuke? Hal itu adalah yang paling tidak mungkin!" protes Naruto.

"Kau tidak mau melihat Sakura dekat dengan lelaki manapun. Sekaligus, kau juga tidak mau melihat Sasuke dekat dengan wanita manapun." Tambah Kiba.

"Ah, aku rasa itu mungkin karena aku tidak mau Sasuke sialan itu populer." Alih Naruto.

"Bukan. Bukan perasaan seperti itu, Naruto. Kau sendiri bilang kau cemburu pada Sakura, kan? Jika kau hanya tidak mau melihat Sasuke populer, kau cukup mengatakan cemburu pada Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu, Kiba?"

"Kubilang, kau hanya cukup mengatakan kau cemburu pada Sasuke. Cemburu karena Sakura menyukai Sasuke, cemburu karena banyak perempuan menyukainya. Tapi kau mengatakan kau cemburu pada Sakura, itu berarti kau menyukai Sasuke..."

"Itu... terdengar seperti omong kosong."

"Well, omong kosong atau bukan, kau sendiri yang paling tahu isi hatimu sendiri, Naruto."

"Oke, oke, aku sedikit kaget dengan pembicaraan kalian berdua, tapi sebaiknya kau harus sehat, Naruto. Maksudku, bagaimana kau meneruskan penyelidikanmu terhadap Sasuke jika karena Sakura mengajak Sasuke nge-date saja kau sudah tepar bergini?"

"Kau benar, Chouji." Kata Naruto lemah.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang ya, Naruto." Kata Shikamaru sambil mengepak tas dan isinya lalu menarik Kiba keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Aku juga pulang." Kata Chouji, dan dia pun meninggalkan kamar Naruto menyusul Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Suasana kamar Naruto pun kembali hening.

"Bodoh sekali aku ini."

**["Sasuke Investigation", resume]**

**Hari ketiga, 09:00**

_**Kiba:**_

Sasuke telah bertemu Sakura dan mereka hendak pergi ke Amusement Park. Naruto, kau sebaiknya membayar kami bertiga untuk memasuki arena bermain itu.

_**Naruto:**_

Whut?! Kenapa aku?!

_**Shikamaru:**_

Membututi mereka hari ini tidak ada artinya, Naruto. Apa kau benar-benar berharap kau dapat menemukan bukti agar Sakura membenci Sasuke ketika Sakura sedang bersama Sasuke?

Maksudku, mereka sedang bersama, apapun yang Sasuke lakukan, Sakura juga pasti tahu.

_**Chouji:**_

Jika begini, dari awal seharusnya kau pura-pura jadi perempuan dan menggoda Sasuke, Naruto. Dengan begitu kita bisa mengambil gambarmu dengan Sasuke dan memberikannya kepada Sakura.

_**Kiba:**_

Chouji, sejak kapan kau cerdas seperti ini, eh?

Itu benar-benar ide bagus untuk hari ini.

_**Naruto:**_

Apa maksud kalian? Aku tidak mau melakukan hal sememalukan itu.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Bukankah kau ingin memiliki Sakura? Berkorbanlah sedikit, Naruto.

_**Naruto:**_

Berkorban macam apa itu?! Otak kalian benar-benar sinting.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Tenang saja, Naruto. Kau hanya perlu berakting sedikit dan penyelidikan kita akan usai. Sebagai hadiahnya, kau akan mendapatkan Sakura dengan mudah.

_**Naruto:**_

Kalian harus janji padaku, jika dengan begini aku bisa mendapatkan Sakura.

_**Kiba:**_

Well, aku janji, aku janji. Jadi sekarang adalah waktunya sedikit _make over_.

_**Shikamaru:**_

Kiba, kau bantu Naruto berdandan, aku dan Chouji akan terus membuntuti Sasuke agar kita tidak kehilangan jejak mereka.

_**Chouji:**_

Aku lega penyelidikan ini akan segera berakhir.

_**Kiba:**_

Ya, dan grup ini sekarang juga akan ditutup

_**Chouji:**_

Baiklah. Sampai jumpa di _Amusement Park._

**["Sasuke Investigation", closed]**

**Amusement Park, 09:22**

"Aku senang kau menerima undanganku, Sasuke." Kata Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau tidak senang bermain bersamaku?" Kekhawatiran Sakura keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku senang kesini, tapi akan lebih senang jika orang itu bersamaku."

"Orang itu?" Sakura bertanya-tanya. "Kau menyukai seseorang?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

Sakura merasa ingin menangis. Dia dapat merasakan rasa sakit ditenggorokannya, sepertinya jika satu kata pun keluar dari mulut Sakura, air mata itu akan otomatis keluar.

Maka dari itu, Sakura pun diam, walaupun suasana menjadi canggung, Sakura tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain diam.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang yang cantik jelita dengan pakaian kasualnya mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Wanita itu menampakkan wajak marah sekaligus sedih. Nampaknya perasaan Naruto bercampur dengan aktingnya.

Wanita itu, yang alias adalah Naruto menampar Sasuke keras di pipi kanannya.

"Kau jahat Sasuke, katanya kau menyukaiku, mengapa kau malah berpacaran dengan wanita ini?!" kata Naruto itu sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan ragu-ragu. Naruto masih tidak tega melakukan ini sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar ingin segera memeluk Sakura yang terlihat akan menangis.

Setelah ini selesai, Naruto akan membuka baju yang dia pakai dan berubah menjadi dirinya yang asli lalu menuju Sakura dan menemaninya. Naruto tahu cara ini benar-benar licik dan tidak berperasaan, tapi Naruto ingin sekali memiliki Sakura untuk hidupnya.

Naruto yang masih menyamar pun berlari dengan akting menangisnya. Naruto berharap dapat segera menuju toilet dan merubah penampilan memalukannya itu.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Sakura sudah menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar mengganggumu, Sasuke." Sakura membungkuk kepada Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pun mengejar wanita berambut pirang itu. Sasuke merasa tahu orang yang tadi menampar dirinya, dan mana mungkin dia dapat melupakan wajah Naruto ketika Sasuke sangat menyukai Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang berlari pun mengintip sedikit ke belakangnya untuk melihat situasi apakah Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke atau belum? Sekaligus apakah rencananya berhasil atau tidak?

Tapi ternyata yang ada dibelakangnya adalah Sasuke yang sedang mengejarnya.

"Waaa! Kenapa kau mengejarku?!" teriak Naruto sambil memperkencang larinya.

"Ternyata memang kau, Naruto...!" teriak Sasuke. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti."

"Aku bukan Naruto! Aku bukan Naruto!" Naruto terus berlari sampai dia bertemu Chouji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru yang menghalangi jalannya.

Naruto pun terpaksa berhenti.

"Kau ini, segera ganti baju dan temani Sakura." Kata Chouji.

"Akan segera kulakukan, tapi..." aku melihat kebelakangku, dan Sasuke sudah berjarak lima puluh senti dariku.

Sasuke pun mencengkram lengan Naruto kuat dan menariknya ke suatu tempat.

Shikamaru dan Kiba pun menghela napas berat.

"Anak itu... sudahlah."

"Ya, kita harus terima kenyataan ini."

"Aku kasian pada Naruto, padahal satu langkah lagi dia akan mendapatkan Sakura."

"Gila, aku yakin meskipun dia mendapatkan Sakura pun pasti akan kepikiran Sasuke."

"Ya... lagipula mereka saling menyukai, aku rasa peran kita sampai disini saja."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menemani Sakura? Aku benar-benar kasian padanya."

"Ya, itu juga kan salah kita, dia korban ide luar biasa kita."

"Sakura cukup manis, aku coba menemaninya." Kata Shikamaru bercanda.

"Bodoh, kau kan ada aku, Shika."protes Kiba.

"Che, kalian juga pacaran sana." Chouji pun berjalan hendak menemani Sakura yang sedang menangis sendirian di bawah pohon rindang di pojok utara _Amusement Park._

Shikamaru pun menyeringai ke arah Kiba. "Hari ini kau sangat manis, Kiba."

"Manis apanya? Aku tidak suka dikatai seperti itu." kata Kiba dengan muka merah.

Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan itu dan beralih ke Naruto dan Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menaiki Bianglala.

"Kau benar-benar merusak rencana, Sasuke." Kata Naruto marah. "Aku harus segera menemani Sakura, atau dia akan direbut orang lain."

Sasuke tidak membalas apapun, hanya menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Kau benar-benar pintar memilih wahana, Sasuke." Kata Naruto meskipun tanpa niat untuk memuji Sasuke. "Dengan begini aku tidak akan bisa loncat keluar."

"Kau cantik, Naruto."

"Apa?! Jangan buat aku merinding! Aku melakukan ini demi Sakura walaupun memang cara seperti ini salah."

"Apanya yang salah, Naruto? Cara yang kau lakukan benar-benar membuatku senang."

"He...?!"

"Kau bilang, aku menyukaimu kan tadi?"

"Iya, tapi itu kan akting."

"Tapi, kau benar, Naruto. Aku menyukaimu."

"Heeeee?!"

Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto, ruang yang diisi oleh kedua orang itu sedikit bergoyang. Maka dari itu, Naruto tak dapat menghindari Sasuke yang kini sudah berada lima senti di depannya.

Sasuke langsung melahap bibi Naruto, nampaknya bibir Naruto yang kenyal itu menjadi makanan yang paling enak untuk hari ini.

Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia juga tidak merasa sama sekali untuk menolak ciuman Sasuke. Naruto menyambut ciuman itu dengan ganas.

Sasuke merasa senang dengan reaksi Naruto dan membalas ciuman itu sehingga ciuman itu berubah menjadi lebih ganas dan bergairah.

Diam-diam tangan Sasuke menyusup ke rok pendek yang dipakai Naruto. Naruto benar-benar tidak beruntung karena bajunya tidak begitu menjaga apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke, jangan disini." Kata Naruto dengan muka merahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau ingin kita meneruskannya di rumah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini, tapi aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu, Sasuke."

"Omong kosong, bukanya kau menyukai Sakura?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya, tapi aku menyukaimu juga."

"Akan kubuat kau lebih menyukaiku daripada Sakura."

"Coba saja."

Dan mereka pun berciuman kembali, namun kali ini adalah ciuman yang hangat dan penuh cinta. Mungkin Naruto hanya tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sesungguhnya sudah lebih menyukai Sasuke.

**END**

**Mind to Review? :3**


End file.
